Resplandor en la mañana
by ardillita150
Summary: Un amor no correspondido, ¿como curarías algo así? Lo que sucede cuando conoces a otra persona y te das cuenta de que esa, es tu persona especial. Diferente a lo que imaginabas, diferente a todo lo demás. / Un fic de SASUHINA, y unas cuantas mas parejitas incluidas! Capitulo 2 :) subido! Gracias y review :3
1. Confesion y encuentro

_**Advertencia: **_**Estas entrando a un fic de Sasuhina, nunca había escrito un fic con los personajes de un anime, al menos creo que es un poco difícil… Este fic no es basado en la historia del anime… quizás algunos detallitos si… También comento que la aldea toma un giro un poco más actual… más bien se están actualizando =) Mis otros fics son de cartoons, así que al entrar en este ¿genero se le puede llamar? Ténganme paciencia y también tomen la libertad de hacerme sugerencias =D No olviden sus reviews!**

**Personajes: Anime Naruto (no me pertenecen)**

**Nota: esta parejita me ha gustado mucho últimamente, aunque es algo ficticia en el anime. Me da ternuraaaaa =3**

_(n/a: Mis notas)_

_Pensamientos o flashbacks_

Todo en general

… … … … … … … … … … …

_No puedo comprenderlo… Intente tantas veces, pero por más que quise nunca pude llegar a él. Ahora el está con ella, fingir que soy feliz con esta noticia no es nada fácil… ¿hice algo mal? ¿Es malo que desee con todas mis fuerzas que esto nunca hubiera pasado? Si… yo no soy así. Lo único que me queda hacer es aceptarlo, después de todo… el siempre quiso estar con ella. Espero que seas muy feliz… Naruto._

_**Flash back hace una semana.**_

_Una chica de estatura mediana y de cabellos violetas se aproximo a un parque, donde se podían apreciar distinta variedad de arboles de cerezo. Era una mañana fresca y los pétalos de los arboles rosados, volaban por doquier. Cerca de un cerezo, la chica se recargo y bajo la mirada. Aparentemente estaba buscando a alguien entre las personas que también visitaban el hermoso lugar. Pero ese chico no aparecía, ¿se le habría hecho tarde?_

_La joven miraba de un lado a otro, esperando ver ese rostro familiar. De repente pudo apreciarlo a lo lejos, un joven rubio de ojos azules que aparentemente aun estaba algo adormilado, llego al lugar cerca de unos columpios. La chica grito su nombre para que el la viera y ella opto por aproximarse rápidamente._

_-Buenos días Naruto…- la chica sonreía ampliamente. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un rosa fuerte._

_-Hey Hina, muy buenos días.- el rubio devolvió la sonrisa -¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué dijiste que viniera aquí tan temprano?-_

_-Bueno… las 11 de la mañana no es "tan temprano"…- la joven lo miro con ternura. El chico se cruzo de brazos e hizo una mueca. –Bueno… yo quería decirte que, ¡por fin me arme de valor!- la chica estaba completamente roja._

_El joven ladeo su cabeza un poco -¿Valor para qué?-_

_Ella apretó sus propias manos y las aproximo a su barbilla, como si estuviese rezando. –Naruto, se que mañana partirás de viaje y… no porque te vayas por un tiempo, quiere decir que por eso tengo valor… creo que ya es tiempo de que sepas directamente que… - la chica mordió su labio._

_Naruto aun no entendía bien lo que sucedía._

_-Quiero que sepas que… ¡tu me has gustado siempre!- la chica cerro sus ojos fuertemente. –Siempre… siempre creí que tú eras una persona especial, nunca te rindes, eres muy valiente y has demostrado tanto para los demás…- Hinata abrió lentamente sus ojos, sus mejillas aun acompañaban un rojo color._

_-Yo… ¿es enserio?- el rubio la miro sorprendido._

_-Si…- _

_El chico bajo la mirada y sonrió. –Gracias Hinata, yo también creo que eres una chica muy fuerte… pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos. Para mí, tú eres como una hermana menor, siempre al pendiente… además…- _

_Unas ligeras lágrimas aparecieron rodando en el rostro de la chica, Naruto no pudo terminar su frase. –H-Hina… yo ya estoy enamorado de alguien.- el joven puso su mano en la nuca y miro hacia otro lado. –Y últimamente he salido con esa persona…-_

_-Entiendo.- la chica sonrió mientras se tallaba un poco los ojos. –Yo te aprecio tanto que… si tu ya eres feliz con alguien, supongo que está bien por mi.- la joven miro hacia otro lado. _

_-¿Segura que estas bien? No quisiera arruinar nuestra amistad…- el chico la tomo del hombro._

_-Por supuesto que no, yo siempre estaré aquí para cualquier cosa.- Hinata finalizo con una sonrisa, que opacaron sus lágrimas. _

_Después de unos momentos ambos se encaminaron en direcciones contrarias, la chica miro por última vez la espalda del chico alejarse. Había ella esperado tanto tiempo, desde que eran pequeños… pero los sentimientos de aquella persona, Hinata los respetaba tanto como fueran, pues no quería perder a esa persona completamente._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

La joven de cabellos violetas, no podía olvidar esa escena, ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde entonces. Ahora mismo tenía que prepararse para reunirse con sus amigos, los ánimos eran nulos a pesar de que el verano caía en la aldea. Habían acordado ir a desayunar juntos Kiba, Shino y Hinata; por ahora que las cosas estaban tranquilas, debían relajarse un poco.

-Regresa temprano, hoy vendrá tu padre. Dijo que quiere hablar contigo y se quedara a cenar.- la señora Hyuga sonrió hacia su hija. La joven devolvió la sonrisa y salió de su casa.

_Papa… papa es un hombre sumamente ocupado, me pregunto qué querrá hablar conmigo. Espero que no sea algún tipo de sermón, mi progreso como ninja u algo referente al clan… _La chica tomo el camino más cercano hacia el restaurant en donde seguramente se encontraban sus amigos esperándola. Dicho camino estaba repleto de arboles de flores de cerezo, ¿tantos había en aquel lugar? Por un momento le recordaron a…

La cara de la joven se había estampado contra una persona; ella se retiro rápidamente. –De verdad lo siento mucho, no puse atención y...-

Un joven de cabellos oscuros y blanca piel se giro para ver quien se encontraba a sus espaldas.

La chica se alejo un poco –H-hola Sasuke…- la chica fingió una sonrisa, también se espanto un poco. –D-disculpa estaba algo distraída…-

El joven se cruzo de brazos. El parecía haber salido a correr, portaba camisa y short deportivo, su semblante era al de una persona que casi terminaba con su rutina. –Mmh descuida.-

_Me pregunto si estará enojado porque interrumpí su camino…hace algún tiempo que no veía a Sasuke kun. ¿Es más alto? ¿Qué lo trae por este lado de la aldea?_

-¿?- el chico arqueo una ceja.

Hinata se percato de que no había quitado la vista del joven. -¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? Ya ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que nos reunimos todos…-

-Uh… normalmente paso por aquí en las mañanas, me gusta este camino.-

-También a mí, pero no acostumbro salir en las mañanas… quizás por eso no te había visto antes.- la joven sonrió y miro su reloj de muñeca. –Espero verte nuevamente, Sasuke Kun… tengo que reunirme con Kiba y Shino en un momento.-

-Si quieres cruzar la calle principal no podrás, también recorro ese camino pero de momento parece que están arreglando la calle.- el joven Uchiha señalo la calle que se encontraba cerca. –¿A dónde vas?-

-A Himawari… después de la calle principal- la chica esperaba atenta la respuesta de Sasuke.

El joven se quedo pensativo –Sera un poco mas tardado pero tendrías que rodear, ¿sabes cómo?-

-No…-

El joven ladeo su cabeza y la miro extrañada. –Deberías, supongo que vives cerca de aquí…-

-Q-quizás… pero no soy alguien a quien dejen salir muy seguido. De todas formas lo intentare Sasuke… gracias por avisarme sobre la calle.- la chica se despidió de él con la mano y giro para retomar el camino hacia Himawari.

… _Probablemente no sea buena idea dejarla ir sola. _El joven apresuro el paso para alcanzar a la chica.

Hinata lo miro sorprendida y se detuvo nuevamente. -¿Sasuke kun?-

-Sera mejor que te acompañe, al menos así sabrás qué camino tomar en otra ocasión.- Sasuke siguió caminando dejándola atrás.

_Uh… no creí que Sasuke kun se ofreciera a ayudarme. _La joven sonrió y corrió hacia él hasta ponerse a la par. –Gracias Sasuke kun.- después de eso un gran silencio invadió el momento.

Sasuke, el chico de pocas palabras; no es que una personalidad así fuera mala, Hinata por su parte era una persona alegre y de igual manera seria. Nunca trato de sobresalir entre sus compañeros de generación, pero siempre daba lo mejor de sí misma. Sasuke por su parte, sobresalía en lo que hacía a pesar de que quizás no era difícil para el aprender las diversas técnicas.

Mientras caminaban un poco cerca, la chica iba atenta al camino que estaba sugiriéndole el joven. El era mucho más alto que ella, parecía gracioso cuando Hinata de vez en cuando miraba a Sasuke y la diferencia podía notarse.

_Este chico, el siempre ha sido el mejor amigo de Naruto kun… Me pregunto si le habrá contado algo sobre mi confesión. Sería muy incomodo que Sasuke me preguntara sobre ese tema. Realmente no quisiera… _La chica bajo la mirada, el tema le afectaba mucho.

-Oye…- Sasuke la miro llamándole la atención. –No deberías estar en otro mundo mientras caminas.-

La joven se sorprendió y miro rápidamente hacia el frente. –L-lo siento Sasuke kun…-

El joven suspiro –Ya que mencionaste que usualmente no sales sola, te daré algunos consejos. Últimamente en la aldea las cosas se han puesto algo peligrosas. -

Hinata se sorprendió un poco ante el comentario.

-Cuando salgas, sea día tarde o noche… siempre tienes que mirar a tu alrededor. No sabes quién podría esconderse cerca de ti… Si notas algo extraño no te acerques a ello o a esa situación. Por último siempre mira al frente, evitas caídas o tal vez… tropezar con alguien.-

La joven trago saliva ante el último comentario.

-Mirar al frente es señal de seguridad… No dejes que te vean insegura.- el chico la miro a los ojos y se detuvo.

-Entiendo… lo tomare en cuenta.- la joven lo miro a los ojos también y después sonrió. –Y… ¿Por qué nos detenemos?-

Una gota apareció en la cabeza del joven. –Ya estamos en Himawari…-

-Eh… ¿eh?- Hinata miro hacia todos lados y reconoció el lugar, inmediatamente se sonrojo y se inclino. –¡L-lo lo siento Sasuke kun!-

_Esta chica, ¿realmente siempre ha sido así de distraída? Nunca la había visto tan de cerca. Mucho menos había tratado con ella, menos por el hecho que era la única rara de la generación. _–Ah, que más da.- el chico se giro para regresar por donde llegaron. –Ten cuidado en el camino de regreso, Hinata.-

_E-es la primera vez que pronuncia mi nombre… _-Te lo agradezco mucho, Sasuke…- la chica miro como se alejaba del lugar. _Me pregunto porque siempre habrá sido de esta forma, de todas formas él no es una mala persona… _

_**Casa Haruno.**_

-¿Qué dices? Una fiesta en tu casa seria de lo más genial, me encantaría que organizaras algo así.- Una joven rodaba en su cama con el celular en la oreja. –Pues claro, no sería divertido si no invitas a todos…-

Al otro lado de la línea –_Pues bien, pero espero que vengan todos o los matare.-_

-Tranquila Ino, al menos de mi parte creo que convenceré a Naruto y a Sasuke.- la chica se sentó en la cama y se miro al espejo. -¿Puedes creerlo? Tengo un mes saliendo con Naruto, desde entonces me la he pasado genial con el…- un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-_Debo admitir Sakura, que el chico se ha puesto de lo más lindo… últimamente está muy cambiado. Parece muy maduro ahora.-_ la voz al otro lado de la línea.

Sakura sonrió un poco. –No del todo, aun sigue siendo infantil y creo que es lindo.-

-_Y… aun no puedo creer como has superado a Sasuke…- _Ino se afino la garganta –_Recuerdo que estabas perdida, y ni se diga de mi. Pero vamos, ya no somos tan pequeñas como para seguir peleando por algo así. Además ya vimos que él no está muy interesado en ninguna. Nunca lo estuvo…-_ la chica rio al otro lado de la línea.

-Si… pues no se Ino, pero soy feliz ahora… me siento segura con Naruto. De todas formas Sasuke nos trata como siempre…- Sakura levando su flequillo mirándose al espejo. –Entonces si habrá reunión supongo.-

-_La habrá, en el transcurso del día llamare a todos, quizás la fiesta sea en dos días… espero verte ahí.-_

Las chicas se despidieron y finalizo la llamada. Sakura se levanto aproximándose al guardarropa, tardo un poco en revolver lo que había dentro hasta que finalmente saco un traje de baño rojo de dos piezas. _Me pregunto si estará decente, seguro irán todos los chicos… Espero que el tonto de Naruto este conmigo durante la fiesta y no payaseando con los demás. _La joven suspiro profundamente. _Aun no he tenido mi primer beso… ¿Cuánto tiempo podre esperar? Han pasado dos años desde que no estamos todos juntos; la aldea a crecido en populación y en estructura… nos hemos separado en distancias. El día y la noche son algo peligrosos y todos corremos el mismo riesgo. ¿Hubiera sido mejor que se quedara como estaba?_

La joven ahora se encontraba mirando por la ventana, el día apenas comenzaba pero ya había mucho movimiento por las calles. Como había dicho en un principio Sasuke, ahora algunos lugares se estaban remodelando y actualizando. Era un gran cambio que ayudaba a la aldea, pero a la vez las personas tenían nostalgia de su antiguo lugar.

_**Restaurant Himawari.**_

-Entonces le dije ¿Oye porque crees que te dije que era tan buena?- un chico de cabello castaño reía ampliamente.

-No es nada gracioso, creo que Temari san es buena, no hables sarcásticamente de la gente Kiba.- El serio del equipo Kurenai hablo.

Hinata reía ante la escena que se imaginaba, mientras Kiba la contaba.

-Aquí está la cuenta jóvenes.- Un anciano mal encarado planto la bandeja con un ticket.

El chico que reía al principio, cambio su semblante seriamente. –Oye viejo, aun no hemos terminado… también queremos ordenar postre.-

-Kiba kun…- la chica miro asustada.

-Tienen ya una hora aquí y no han ordenado nada mas, es por eso que vine y traje la cuenta.- el señor arqueo la ceja. –Además tenemos personas esperando la mesa.-

-Bah... Tráigame un helado de pistache, ¿Qué quieres tu Hina chan?- Kiba ignoro olímpicamente al viejo que inmediatamente cambio a modo molesto.

-Eh…-

-Yo quiero un rascacielos con una bola de vainilla, otra de chocolate y una de nuez. Después de todo el pagara, venerable anciano.-

El mesero tomo molesto el ticket y fue por los pedidos, Kiba sonrió ampliamente. –Vaya Shino, te llevaste el oro… lo sacaste de quicio.-

-El nos provoco, nadie podría sacar a sus clientes ¿no es así?-

-De todas formas… un rascacielos ¿eh?- Kiba lo miro con sorpresa para después mirar a Hinata. –Hina, Shino y yo te habíamos citado aquí porque hemos notado que últimamente has estado muy extraña… Antes hablábamos un poco más, pero hace un mes sentimos que te alejabas.- el joven tomo el popote que había en su vaso sin nada. -¿Te sucede algo?-

_Solo que hace un mes me declare a Naruto… _-No Kiba kun, es solo que eh… Mi padre vendrá pronto y estoy algo distraída.-

-Ohh con que eso es. Tu padre es muy estricto…- el chico cerró los ojos.

-El padre de Hinata, muy pocas veces nos trago ¿no es así?- Shino miro a Kiba.

-Muy poco… igual Hina chan… cuando tengas algún problema puedes decirnos a nosotros. No queremos que te alejes de tu equipo… aun si ha pasado tiempo.- el chico le sonrió con ternura.

_Ustedes… siempre preocupándose por mí, Kiba… lamento tanto no poder decírtelo en verdad. Pero no quiero que nadie se entere… no necesito que sientan lastima por mí. _–Gracias chicos, realmente aprecio mucho que se preocupen por mí. Me gustaría que saliéramos más seguido.- Hinata devolvió con una sonrisa.

Antes de que los chicos pudieran pronunciar palabra, el mesero ya había plantado los helados enfrente de ellos. –Que los disfruten.-

Hinata rio un poco al ver como el mesero se retiraba muy enojado. Después de un rato más y de provocar al mesero, los chicos pagaron la cuenta finalmente.

-Ohh… chicos miren me acaba de llegar un mensaje de Ino Yamanaka.- Kiba mostro el celular a sus amigos.

-_Kiba? No sé si este aun sea tu numero pero quiero que le digas a tu equipo que el Viernes organizare una fiesta en mi casa, tenemos una piscina por lo que deben traer los trajes de baño ¿okai? Si no eres Kiba, deberías tirar el aparato, pues dominare tu mente. Ya!-_

-Esa chica sigue siendo la misma de siempre…- Shino acomodo sus lentes.

-Pues ya escucharon, pasado mañana habrá una fiesta y yo pienso ir. Al parecer irán todos… me pregunto qué novedades habrán.-

-Seguro el equipo de Naruto estará ahí.- Shino comento sin pensarlo. Hinata se sorprendió.

_E-es verdad… ¿N-Naruto kun también estará invitado? Ino es muy amiga de Sakura… Quizás yo no debería de asistir…_

-¿Hinata?- Ambos la notaron en otro mundo.

-Si… supongo que iré.- la joven sonrió.

-Pues ya esta, seguramente irán Choji y Shikamaru también.- el joven castaño guardo su celular. –Entonces nos hablamos después, tengo un pequeño compromiso… Hina, ¿regresas sola a casa?-

-Si, no te preocupes Sas…- la chica callo inmediatamente. –Me han mostrado el camino de regreso, por la desviación.-

-¿Desviación?- el joven de los lentes obscuros miro a la chica.

-Eh… si la de la calle principal…- Hinata los miro extrañada.

-No existe tal desviación… ¿Quién te dijo eso Hinata?- Kiba frunció el ceño.

_¿Eh? ¿Qué significa esto? Sasuke dijo que había una desviación en la calle principal y había una remodelación… _

-Deberías tener cuidado con quien hablas en las calles.- Shino miro alrededor. – Sera mejor que te acompañemos a casa.-

_**Continuara…**_

**Mmm… haber Sasuke, por que le mentiste a Hinata! Jum! ¿Qué pasara con este caso y con la fiesta de Ino? En l próximo cap! –Voz de televisión-**

**Finalizado el primer capítulo de mi Sasuhina =3! Apenas agarrara forma así que ténganme paciencia jiji… de todas formas espero que les haya gustado. Es un poquito corto lo sé, aun estoy organizando mis ideas! Gracias por leer en este momento =) Por favor dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y todo. Me gusta aprender de lo que me digan =D!**

**Saludos a todos y que tengan un muy lindo día, tarde o noche!**

**Ardillita 150**


	2. Desviado hacia ti

**Hola nuevamente! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios =) espero que este cap también les agrade, meramente hare mas mención de Sasuke & Hinata =3 es el punto de este fic… Y pues bueno para no hacerles el cuento largo, aquí les dejo la siguiente parte, que escribo para ustedes =D y porque me gusta! Wujuu!**

**Nota: Por ahí un tal "LP" me dijo Alvin por review (por las ardillas supongo) pues, soy mujer -3- así que… puedes decirme Alvina =) se escucha mejor creo..! xD el nombre de mi user tiene su historia también ô-o así que… si quieren saber cual es… lo pondré al final del cap.**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hinata estaba sorprendida sobre lo que le decían sus amigos, ¿Por qué Sasuke habría mentido acerca de la desviación? Quizás había una buena razón para eso. La chica guardo silencio y asintió en que sus amigos la acompañaran hasta su casa, durante el camino Shino y Kiba hablaban sobre otras cosas, mientras Hinata aun meditaba sobre lo que había sucedido. Al igual que como cuando Sasuke la acompaño hasta Himawari, ella no se había percatado de que pronto ya estaba en su casa.

-Llegamos Hinata.- Kiba sonrió –Ten más cuidado, tal vez la próxima vez que salgamos será mejor que pasemos por ti.-

La chica parpadeo. –Eh… de verdad no quiero causarles molestias chicos, gracias por acompañarme a mi casa.-

Shino puso una mano en su hombro. –Tranquila ahora estás en tu casa, no es ninguna molestia para nosotros acompañarte o llevarte.-

Una gotita apareció en la cabeza de la chica mientras sonreía ante el acto y la seriedad de su compañero. –G-gracias Shino kun…-

-Pues bien, te dejamos aquí porque no sería buena idea que llegara tu padre en este preciso momento… seguro nos dirá que nos larguemos.- Kiba puso las manos en su nuca. -¿Entonces si irán a la fiesta el viernes?-

-Definitivamente…- Shino asintió.

_Me pregunto que usara Shino en una fiesta con piscina… _-¿Eh… y tu Hinata chan?-

-Yo… supongo que puedo.- la joven sonrió. –Después de todo, tengo demasiado que no veo a los demás.-

-Pues ya esta, Shino vamos, acompáñame tengo que pasar por Akamaru a la casa. Hinata gracias por acompañarnos a desayunar, nos estaremos comunicando.- Los chicos del equipo Kurenai se despidieron de su amiga y se alejaron del lugar.

-¡Ya estoy de vuelta!- la chica avisaba mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¡Hinata!- su madre corrió hacia ella y la tomo de las mejillas. -¿Por qué tardaste tanto? me tenias preocupada, estaba a punto de llamar a tu celular…- (n/a: Ya hasta celulares les di =3)

-Mmh… nfo enftiendo.- la señora dejo de apretar sus mejillas. -¿Qué sucede? Tardamos un poco porque los chicos pidieron un rascacielos y helado de postre después de una hora.-

-Ha pasado algo terrible cerca de la calle principal, un asesinato. Al parecer aun no reconocen el cuerpo… Últimamente las cosas se ponen difíciles aquí.- la señora Hyuga prendió el televisor de la sala y sentó a un lado de la mesita del centro. –Ahí esta ¿lo ves?-

Hinata se apresuro a mirar al televisor, al parecer estaban pasando la noticia a cada segundo, un asesinato que aun estaba en proceso de investigación.

Noticias: _Durante la mañana del día de hoy, en un horario de entre 10:15am y 10:40 hubo un asesinato cerca de la calle principal a unas cuadras de Himawari y Mogatari. Por tal motivo la calle estuvo saturada de periodistas y algunos civiles. Hasta el momento no se ha reconocido el cuerpo, pues el modo de muerte no fue simple… asdafsjafsakfj (n/a: rollo noticiero que quieran =D)_

…

_Ya entiendo… Sasuke probablemente sabía que había sucedido algo, quizás para no alarmarme me dijo que era una remodelación. En realidad si había pasado algo… De no ser por Sasuke, yo hubiera pasado por ahí, además… a las 10:30 fue cuando revise mi reloj de muñeca y le dije a él, que tenía que reunirme con los chicos… _

-Es por esto que me preocupe, y justamente ahorita lo dieron a conocer, supongo que no pudieron dar la noticia en vivo cuando sucedió. – La señora suspiro. –No es seguro que salgas ahora como antes… y si lo haces ten cuidado.-

-Si… lo tomo en cuenta mamá.- la joven sonrió hacia ella para que se tranquilizara. –Por cierto, hablando de salidas…- la chica coloco sus manos detrás de ella.

-Oh… ¿eso quiere decir que necesitas un permiso?-

Hinata rio y asintió. –Ino chan dará una fiesta el viernes en su casa, irán todos mis compañeros de generación. Me gustaría ir.-

-Bien… supongo que puedes, tranquila… tu padre lo entenderá. ¿Tus amigos vendrán por ti?-

La joven se sorprendió. –Oh, es verdad… papa vendrá.- _Supongo que tendré que aprovechar antes de que sea tarde…_ -Uhm… si, no creo que haya ningún problema por que pasen por mi.-

-Entonces ya esta.- la señora se levanto y camino hasta la cocina. –Estaré revisando algunas recetas para la cena que preparare hoy, seguramente tu padre querrá algo delicioso.- la mujer suspiro.

-Tu siempre cocinas delicioso mamá.- la chica sonrió.

-Deja de tonterías Hinata… sabemos que no es verdad, aquí la que cocina muy bien eres tu. ¿Me ayudaras más tarde?-

La joven rio ante el comentario –Claro, mientas iré a mi habitación a buscar algunas cosas.-

_Desde el año pasado que no uso mi traje de baño… espero que me quede aun. _Hinata subía las escaleras de su casa, después giro hacia el fondo del segundo piso y entro a su habitación. El cuarto ordenado y limpio, las paredes eran blancas con unos diseños de flores lilas que ella en algún momento decidió pintar. Al lado de su cama había un pequeño escritorio con su lámpara y una silla, en la pared de enfrente había un estante con algunos libros, albums de fotos y diarios.

Hinata tomo uno de los albums que estaban en el estante y decidió buscar fotos del año pasado, ella siempre guardaba momentos de todo. Hojeando el álbum se topo con una foto de cuando su generación había podido ser Chūnin. Ahí en el medio estaba el chico rubio de ojos azulados como el cielo, una imagen inalcanzable de lo que ella siempre soñó. _Esta foto la tomamos cuando finalmente Naruto y Sasuke, que eran los únicos que no tenían el rango… por fin nos habían alcanzado a todos. _A un lado de Naruto se encontraba el joven Uchiha.

La chica sostenía aun el álbum en sus manos y giro la pagina de este. Ahora se mostraba una foto de un festival de Konoha, estaban todos juntos; las chicas con sus yukatas y los chicos alrededor, en esta foto Sasuke se encontraba al lado de Hinata quien estaba siendo prácticamente aplastada por él, ya que Choji había abierto demasiado los brazos para posar.

La joven rio. _Nunca le había puesto atención a esta foto, la cara de Sasuke es graciosa… Aproximadamente habrá sido que pasaron dos años… _La chica volvió a hojear y se detuvo en una foto un poco más reciente, las chicas habían ido a la playa y estaban muy despeinadas con la brisa del lugar, por lo que decidieron tomarse una foto así.

Hinata cerró el álbum y pensó que la próxima foto sería la de la fiesta de Ino. _No voy a permitir que mi miedo con Naruto kun me haga sentir incomoda en la fiesta con mis amigos…_

**_Unas horas más tarde._**

El tiempo paso rápido después de llegar a casa, la chica ayudo a su madre a limpiar toda la casa y las habitaciones, el jardín había quedado hermoso y era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Hinata después del cuarto de entrenamiento. El clan de los Hyuga y sus casas estaban todas relativamente juntas, aun daban un aire al de las casas antiguas de Japón (n/a: _algún día tendré una casa de esas, me encantan!)_ para no perder la esencia.

De todas formas la casa de Hinata era la principal, y al llegar su padre probablemente habría visitas.

-Hina chan, ¿podrías vigilar el pan de naranja? Tomare una ducha por mientras.- la señora se quito el delantal que tenia y lo guardo en un cajón de la cocina. –Asegúrate de que pasen 25 minutos, regreso en un momento.-

La chica asintió y se sentó en la mesita de la cocina, con la única compañía del tic tac del reloj del lugar. _Ya está todo listo, solo falta que llegue mi padre. Espero que me deje ir a esa fiesta, necesito distraerme un poco… me pregunto si en verdad superare mi miedo a estar cerca de Naruto… _La chica recargo su mejilla en su mano mientras esperaba. _Sasuke… quizás debería agradecerle la próxima vez que lo vea. Me pregunto si ira a la fiesta de Ino…_ _Un momento, ¡tengo una gran idea!_

Hinata se levanto del asiento y saco algunos ingredientes del refrigerador, seguido de que empezó a prender algunas ollas y sartenes. Durante el tiempo que se entretuvo la chica había olvidado por completo el pan de naranja de su madre, inmediatamente miro el reloj y ya habían pasado 35 minutos.

-¡Oh no!- Hinata se apresuro a apagar el horno y saco el pan de naranja. –Vamos vamos dime que estas bien…- Hinata tomo una bandeja y saco el pan del molde. Olía demasiado bien, de no ser porque parecía que habían quedado tostadas algunas orillas; la chica suspiro y acomodo su flequillo hacia atrás. –Menos mal…-

-¡HINATA! ¿Por qué HUELE A QUEMADO?- una voz resonó del segundo piso.

-¡E-e-el pan está a salvo mama!- la chica cerro sus ojos fuertemente al escuchar los pasos que bajaban la escalera.

La señora Hyuga llego con un semblante enojado a la cocina y miro a su hija sonriendo nerviosamente, ante esto suspiro. –No tienes remedio, y bien ¿que es todo esto que has preparado? ¿Por qué sacaste tantas cosas?-

La chica se sorprendió pues había olvidad guardar lo que había utilizado. –Oh… mañana ehm, Kiba kun me vera en el parque cerca de aquí… así que llevare algo de comida.-

-¿Ah sí? Ya veo… pues bien…-

Ambas se quedaron en silencio cuando escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta principal. ¿Sera el padre de Hinata? La joven se quito el delantal rápidamente y acomodo las cosas que había sacado para dejar todo en orden, su madre por su parte corrió hasta la puerta y abrió.

-He vuelto a casa.-El padre de Hinata sonrió como de costumbre, al fin había llegado de una misión.

-Me alegro tanto de que estés con bien.- la señora Hyuga lo abrazo para darle la bienvenida. En ese momento Hinata apareció y corrió hacia su padre para abrazarlo también.

-Vaya, que es eso que huele a quemado…- el señor arqueo una ceja. Hinata rio y afirmo que ella había ocasionado aquel olor en la casa. La chica dejo que su padre pasara y este acompaño a su esposa hasta la cocina, Hinata estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta…

-Hinata- La chica escucho su nombre y miro hacia el corredor; ahí se encontraba su primo Neji Hyuga quien la miraba con una sonrisa.

–Cuanto tiempo sin verte.- -¡Neji kun!- la joven se acerco a él y lo abrazo también. –Tu fuiste con papa a la misión ¿verdad?-

-Si, me alegro de que todo saliera bien, he escuchado que las cosas han estado algo cambiantes por aquí.- el chico de largo cabello cruzo sus brazos.

-Si… hoy hubo algo en la calle principal…- la chica suspiro. –Dicen que solo fue una persona, pero ahora en las noticias cambiaron de que fueron varios asesinados.-

El chico se quedo serio ante el comentario. –Es increíble que con tantos cambios, los medios quieran volvernos ignorantes.-

-Neji san… entra tu también estas invitado a la cena.- la voz del hombre se escucho desde adentro.

**_Casa de Sasuke Uchiha._**

El clan Uchiha y su irremediable historia, después de algún tiempo, Sasuke decidió aprovechar ese lugar que le causaba mucho dolor y nostalgia para convertirlo en una distracción y ayuda a Konoha, ahora era un dojo en donde él mismo practicaba sus técnicas y además era instructor para quien quisiera aprender defensa.

En la aldea habían personas que no eran ninjas, por lo que solo estaban interesadas en defensa personal. Los horarios dependían mucho, si es que el equipo 7 tiene alguna misión o por algún llamado de la Hokage.

El joven se encontraba en el cuarto de entrenamiento con sus alumnos, la clase había finalizado y todos estaban tomando las pertenencias de sus casilleros. Los jóvenes se veían algunos más chicos que el Uchiha y también había mujeres dentro de la clase. Una chica de cabello rizado se acerco al instructor quien estaba recogiendo el equipo que usaba para entrenar.

-Sasuke kun…- ella se coloco a un lado de él y le ayudo con las cosas que estaban en el suelo. –Las chicas y yo queremos organizarte algo este viernes por ser el mejor sensei.- ella sonrió coquetamente.

El chico siguió en lo suyo sin pronunciar palabra.

-Vamos, no eres más que un año más grande que nosotras… no tienes por que comportarte como un sensei frio y serio.-

-No es eso Nana, no hay necesidad de hacer algo así. A mí me gusta hacer esto y estoy agradecido de que les ayude.- el joven la miro. –Además no podría, tengo un compromiso el viernes.-

La chica hizo una cara extraña, como si estuviera haciendo berrinche y suspiro. –En fin será otra ocasión, nos vemos la próxima semana Sasuke kun…- la chica sonrió y se alejo.

Sasuke miraba como sus alumnos se despedían de él y el también les devolvía el saludo, avisándoles que el viernes no habría entrenamiento. _De no ser porque hice apuesta con Naruto, no hubiera ido a la fiesta de Ino… Que problema, pero está bien aceptar en ocasiones._ El joven coloco una mano en su frente y suspiro, el día había estado cansado y con las clases que daba el ejercicio no paraba. Era hora de tomar un baño, cargar algo al estomago y dormir.

Apago todas las luces del cuarto de entrenamiento; así como los Hyuga, las casas de los Uchiha estaban juntas hace tiempo. El camino hasta su casa, donde él vivía solo y algunas de las muchas casas que rodeaban el lugar ya estaban habitadas por otras personas, el había autorizado que se ocuparan y tanto a él le convenía para no sentirse en un lugar rodeado de soledad.

_Bip bip bip_

-¿Diga?-

_-¡Heeeeeeey Sasuke!- _el joven alejo el auricular ante el grito.

-… ¿Qué pasa Naruto?- Sasuke cerró los ojos un poco molesto.

_-¿Listo para la fiesta? Yo se que perderás y ya sabes cuál será el castigo…-_ una risa se escuchaba en la línea.

Sasuke siguió caminando y entro a su casa. –Si bien y si gano supongo que tú harás lo que te toca.-

_-Pues claro, yo soy un hombre de palabra… ¿Qué tal las clases Sasuke sensei?-_

Una tachita apareció en la frente del Uchiha –Normal.- bostezo.

_-Bueno, más vale que te presentes… te dejo para que sigas con lo tuyo. ¡Paz!-_ el rubio colgó.

El chico dejo el celular en la mesa de la sala y se aproximo a su habitación para sacar una toalla de baño, inmediatamente en el baño se desprendió de la ropa para después su cuerpo encontrarse con el agua fría.

_Al fin… un momento donde no hay quien moleste… _Un momento quedo pensativo. _Me pregunto si Hinata habrá llegado con bien a su casa. Quizás para estos tiempos, ya se dio cuenta de que no era una desviación pero a como imagino que es ella, se hubiese asustado y no habría ido con Shino y Kiba._ Tomo el jabón de baño y lo froto con la esponja por su cuerpo… _Tal vez debería disculparme en otra ocasión, en la fiesta tal vez. ¿Ira? Recuerdo que de pequeños, Hinata siempre se escondía por detrás de los árboles y nos vigilaba… una vez confirme que a quien espiaba era a Naruto. ¿Estará interesada en ese tonto? _Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. _Tiene que ser una broma._

**_Casa Hyuga._**

-Hinata, quisiera que ahora que está aquí Neji y tu madre, hemos estado trabajando y además hablado con las personas correspondientes para que participes en el examen para Jonin.-

Hinata se sorprendió mientras se llevaba un bocado de pan a la boca. -¿Jonin?-

-Si, Neji ya está en la lista de los participantes y tu muy pronto lo estarás.- el señor Hyuga tomo un sorbo de té. – ¿No estás feliz? La heredera tiene que estar preparada ante todo.-

Hinata palideció un poco, el tema de ser algo como "heredera" lo tomaba como una gran responsabilidad, ella creía en ocasiones que hubiese sido Neji quien tomara esa responsabilidad en vez de ella, pero las reglas no eran así. –Si padre, estoy totalmente de acuerdo.- la chica sonrió.

Neji coloco su mano en el hombro de la joven. –Tranquila, yo siempre estaré cuidándote y apoyándote.-

-Lo se Neji san y estoy muy agradecida por eso.- ella sonrió ampliamente.

Después de unos momentos, el primo de Hinata se retiro a su respectiva casa.

-Padre… el viernes iré a casa de Ino Yamanaka, al parecer habrá una reunión con los de la generación Chunin.-

El señor frunció el ceño. –Creí que ya cada quien había tomado su rumbo.-

-Pues, al parecer si pero… no creo que sea malo que dejes ir a Hinata.- la señora Hyuga intervino. -Bien bien bien, si tu madre está de acuerdo puedes ir.- el señor sonrió.

_Papa esta de buenas porque acepte su propuesta de inscribirme en los exámenes…_-Gracias… realmente me alegro de poder ir.- Hinata junto sus manos. –Ansió ver a todos.-

-Estoy orgulloso de que mi hija pronto este más arriba que todos los demás.- una sonrisa acompaño el rostro de los padres de Hinata.

Después de dos horas en familia, era hora de ir a dormir. Una vez en su cuarto, Hinata se lanzo a su cama agotada; todo el día había estado ocupada por la llegada de su padre y por lo sucedido en la mañana, pero ella tenía un plan para el día siguiente.

**_Viernes 10 am_**

Un vestido blanco de verano, zapatillas de tacón bajito, el cabello recogido en una coleta y una canasta en la mano. La pequeña Hyuga se apresuro a llegar a la puerta, tenía que llegar a tiempo, de no ser así la oportunidad se iría.

-Hinata… ¿te vas tan pronto?- -Buenos días mamá… si, recuerda que iré al parque un momento.- La joven sonrió. –No creo tardar mucho…-

La señora aun tenía el cabello algo enredado pues parecía que apenas se despertaba, pero aun así ya tenía en la mano su taza de café.–Ve con cuidado, le diré a tu padre que fuiste con Neji san…- ella guiño el ojo.

-Espero que Neji quiera mentir contigo…- la chica rio.

-Tu tranquila.- la señora alzo el pulgar. _Mamá es tan infantil, pero la amo así como es. _La chica salió de su casa, el día como el anterior estaba fresco y el cielo despejado, empezó a caminar.

_Papa es bueno también, quizás sea algo duro y exigente, pero sé que se preocupa por todos y como líder, el lleva tanta responsabilidad… me pregunto si podre ser como él. _Recordando los consejos de Sasuke, mirar a los lados y estar atenta, no caminar con la cabeza baja pues evitas caídas o tropiezos y siempre mirar al frente. Hinata acompañaba esto con una sonrisa.

La chica se dirigía hacia el camino de las flores de cerezo que daba hasta Himawari, a pesar de ser un camino, también habían algunas bancas y mesas de piedra para estar con los arboles. La chica se sentó en una banca y miro su reloj de muñeca.

_Tap tap tap_

Unos pasos sonaban cercanos por la acera del otro lado del camino. La chica de blanca piel levanto la mirada, un joven deportista apareció en ese momento y cruzo la mirada con la chica que estaba sentada en la banca.

_Tap tap… tap 'detiene' ¿Hinata?_

La joven se levanto de la banca y sonrió hacia el chico. –¡Buenos días Sasuke!…-

La calle los dividía, solo había que cruzar para poder estar juntos.

_¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué está haciendo y porque…_ El joven podía ver perfectamente que la chica que estaba enfrente de el, era tan hermosa en todos los sentidos, parecía tan sencilla y a la vez imposible. No pudo pronunciar palabra.

Una gota de sudor recorrió el rostro del chico hasta caer. –Buenos días Hinata… ¿Qué… que estás haciendo ahí?-

-Ah pues estaba esperando a alguien…- la chica tomo la canasta con sus manos.

_Ah ya veo, ya parecía muy extraño que estuviese justamente aquí… _-Ya veo… no debería de hacerte esperar sola.- el chico se cruzo de brazos. La joven rio un poco.

–Hice algo para ti.- ella le enseño la canasta. –Es mi agradecimiento por haberme advertido sobre lo de ayer…-

Sasuke se acomodo la banda deportiva que tenia para detener su flequillo y la hizo más hacia atrás. -¿Disculpa?-

La chica miro hacia ambos lados para cruzar la calle, ahora mismo se acercaba al chico de cabello negro que estaba enfrente. _¿Uh? ¿Qué está tratando de hacer?_ La chica final mente llego hasta el.

-Dije que he preparado algo para ti, ayer cuando llegue a casa estaba confundida pues Shino y Kiba habían negado sobre la desviación, me di cuenta de que solo no quisiste que me asustara ¿verdad?- Hinata sonrió.

_¿P-por que sonríe así? _–Ah eso… si. Supuse que no debía decirte que era algo más riesgoso… Me… alegro de que hayas llegado con bien.- el joven desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido. _¿Qué me pasa?_

-Lamento haberte causado problemas Sasuke kun… quiero compensártelo, prepare un desayuno. No sabía que traer pues, se que estás haciendo ejercicio constantemente… quizás algo nutritivo…- la chica comenzó a hablar sola acerca de nutrición.

_No entiendo, ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por la comida? No pedí que me prepararan nada y en realidad no es para tanto, solo quería que evitara aquel incidente. ¿Tanto alboroto he armado?_

-Y tampoco sé si te gusta la mermelada de fresa o la de frambuesa… así que traje ambas.- la chica sostuvo los dos envases y los mostro. –Además tam..-

Sasuke coloco un dedo sobre los labios de la chica. –Está bien lo que hayas traído, después de todo yo no te pedí nada… me costara aceptarlo.-

La joven se sonrojo un poco. –Uh… yo solo quise agradecerte…- bajo un poco la mirada. El joven miro hacia el cielo y después hacia ella suspirando. –Tomare el desayuno, Hinata.-

La chica lo miro rápidamente y sonrió de nuevo. –Me alegro tanto, entonces vamos a una de aquellas mesas…- la chica cruzo la calle con cuidado y escogió una de las tantas vacías.

El joven cruzo la calle también y miro a la chica acomodar un pequeño mantel y las cosas que habían dentro de la canasta. _La coleta le sienta muy bien…_ Sasuke tomo asiento en uno de los banquitos de piedra que rodeaban la mesa. Una vez ahí, aprecio todo lo que la chica había preparado, era una cantidad de comida algo elevada, todo delicioso y parecía saludable. -¿No crees que es demasiado para mí solo?- una gotita apareció detrás de Sasuke.

-Uhm.. Si no es molestia… yo no he desayunado nada aun… así que prepare para ambos…- la chica se sonrojo. –Espero que no te moleste en que te acompañe.-

_¿Por qué se sonroja?_ Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del joven. –No me molesta…- _diablos, ¿me he sonrojado por mirarla sonrojarse?_ –Entonces… ¿puedo?-

La joven asintió y acerco a Sasuke unos palillos –Claro, puedes probar.-

Sasuke separo los palillos y tomo un poco de comida. –Gracias por la comida…-

**_Continuara…_ **

**Listo! Pues bien aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de mi pairing Sasuke & Hinata… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por sus comentarios =D me alegra saber que les agrado el inicio de mi fic. Ya saben alguna sugerencia o comentario o tomate pueden dejarlo en sus reviews! Estaré agradecida por ellos =) **

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? Deje a Sasuke en shock y hasta lo hice un maestro o-o **

**Hinata solo quería agradecer nadamasssss, tan linda ella como siempre! **

**Ah… mi username la historia es esta: Mi apellido e as, si si suena como mi username pero no! Empecé a escribir desde los 12 años si no mal recuerdo y así decidí ponerme, así que es originalmente nostálgico y tiene valor sentimental, claro que he querido cambiarlo pero ¿Qué más da?**

** Que tengan un excelente día! =)**


End file.
